Credit card and a whole lot of debt!
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: Harry Ron and Herminoe steal Lord Voldemort's credit card and buy loads of useless things!
1. Chapter 1

This is rated G and K. The characters in it were created by J.K Rowling.

Harry: 'This is so cool, even though only eventual impending doom can from this its still cool'.

Ron: 'So Harry what do you want to buy now?'.

Harry: makes a pondering face. 'I don't know have we bought the Lord enough toasters?' looks at Herminoe.

Herminoe: 'Harry we've already bought 50 care of his credit card I think that's enough, but what about frying pans, we haven't bought any of those.

Harry: starts walking towards frying pan store 'frying pans it is onwards!'

5 DAYS LATER

Lord Voldemort is at his home looking over his bills. For some reason acting very sombre and wearing reading glasses.

Lord Voldemort: 'electrical bill fine, water bill fine now the credit card bill OH MY GOD I DID NOT SPEND THAT MUCH I"LL HAVE TO SELL MY WAND!

Harry, Ron and Herminoe meanwhile are outside watching their handiwork and a job well done.


	2. Pervy

"Oh my god he is so stupid" Ron giggles (in a kinda girly way)

"Yeah" Harry agrees "leaving his credit card out again!".

They continue laughing all the way down the street to Victorias Secret.

"So pervy underwear?" Harry asks his friend.

"Oh yeah" says Ron punching the air "then we'll buy some flowers and send then to Snape".

"Ahhh genius" Harry replies wiping his eyes.

They walk into the store and buy the most expensive perverted stuff they can find then they go and buy a spandex suit saying "Sexy".

They they go to a florist and buy a bunch or red roses and send then all to Snape with anote saying "To my love bunny, from Lord Voldemort". The next day they go to Voldemorts house just in time to see Snape turn up with a confused but plaesed expression on his face.

THAT'S IT THE END I DO NOT DO YAOI NOT YET ANYWAY IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENS FOR YOURSELF.

SP out!!!


	3. Oranges

Credit card and a whole lot of debt

I had never intended to update this fic...but Destiny Hope Riddle said that she liked it. Also it really seemed to anger a random guy, (Secret Society of Rats). And since I think that all flamers are cowards I thought it'd be funny to anger him more so. I am sorry that I had terrible grammer, but it is much improved and to all the people that have ever flamed me I say... SUCK IT and get a life you losers... thank you I'm done now and so my fanfic...

Lord Voldemort was in South Africa...and unfortunately he wasn't there as a tourist he was in hiding. He had become so deep in debt that many people (loan sharks, lawyers, the prime ministers of several countries) that he had to go into hiding, indefinetly.

It was interesting to note that Voldykins still had no idea why or how he had become so indebted to so many people. Neither did he know how to get out to this unfortunate predicament. He had tried gambling, (and lost all his clothes), he had tried prostution (no takers), he had attempted bank robberies (he was shot). Remarkably he had not tried magic or any variety, for some reason that escapes me (and probably everyone who reads this) he had not thought of that.

Voldemort pulled his hoodie further down on his sunken pale visage as he counted the last bit of money he had...should I buy some oranges or a hookah he asked himself completely oblivious to the fact that he could afford neither.

Elsewhere Harry Potter was snickering in a suprisingly evil manner, he was talking into a mobile phone, he was informing the IRS of Voldemorts current whereabouts. Sometimes it was so much fun being evil, and so much easier than being good.

Ron his best friend was sitting next to him looking at a ordering catalogue "what should we order for him now?" he asked Harry his voice full of mirth.

"Time Life books" Harry said after thinking about something useless and expensive. "I'm suprised he hasn't cancelled his credit cards by now" Ron said as he took the phone from his friend and dialed the number and order 200".

"He did" Harry replied "but I got him a new one".

Ron and Harry exchanged a look and laughed as they saw Voldemort being carted away by a group of men in black. Looking forlornly at the oranges he couldn't afford.

Thats all I have for now bye!


End file.
